fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Ruri
|name= Akane Ruri |kanji= 瑠璃茜 |romaji= Ruri Akane |alias= "Gaheris" (ギャーリス, Gyaarisu) "Cassiel" (カシエル, Kashieru) |status= |race= (Angel-Possessed) |birthdate= |birthplace= Shintō, |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Raven |eye color= Rubia |vision= |skin tone= Pale |height= 5'5 ft. |weight= 120 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Crusades Ruri Clan |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Akarusa Ruri (Mother) Kengo Ruri (Brother) Kenshin Ruri (Lover) Kenja Ruri (Son) Akari Ruri (Daughter) |magic= Avatar Magic (Cassiel) Regulus |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Akane Ruri (瑠璃茜, Ruri Akane) is a high-ranking member of Crusades, serving in their Round Table. Holding the position of "Gaheris" (ギャーリス, Gyaarisu), she is feared among demonkind for her highly versatile light magic, able to destroy the "scum" of society with relative ease. Originally hailing from Shintō, Fiore, she would be join upon receiving divine deliverance from an unspecified terminal illness. She would later join their offensive arm upon discovering her talent for offensive light magic, serving as a boon as she climbed her way up the hierarchy. Akane is thought to be a distant cousin of Kenshin, a fellow Blessed Knight. Alas, there is more to this than what it seems. In truth, there is only "Akane". As she lay on her deathbed, then teenage Akane was visited by an angel, one curious of the mortal world while hearing Aka's prayers and witnessing her plight. After further conversation, the angel would agree to heal the girl of her illness, provided she become the angel's vessel. Agreeing, she would see the being's hands glow before it sank into her body, filling every inch of her frame. As promised, her illness dissipated, though after several years on, she would find herself fading. A consequence of her fragile humanity, her soul would be subsumed by the angel's, though but not before learning its name: Cassiel. Appearance Personality History Equipment Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Merged Physiology: While originally a human through her adolescence, the presence of an angel within Akane's body has complicated things. For starters, the human component was originally subsumed by the angel as she made herself comfortable within the new vessel, eradicating the illness but also absorbing Akane's essence. Interestingly enough, however, the process became a two-way street. While the angel was taking in Akane, Akane was taking in the angel, as the illness destruction procedure left pieces of the angel behind, meant to ensure the terminal disease did not return. Accompanying this was an intermingling of memories, as Cassiel (the angel) began displaying traces of Akane's idiosyncrasies while Aka adopted some of Cas's tastes. Said fusion would result in the loss of the angel's separate physical self, as Akane's body adapted to house the angel's essence and Akane's soul. The two have since become one, resulting in a being that is referred to as angel-possessed or a "made Nephilim", but is honestly neither. Among the consequences of their fusion is a potent, divine dominion over light, merging Aka's affinity with Cassiel's divine providence. Moreover, the aging of the physical vessel is halted, leaving it as twenty year old in perpetuity. Magic Regulus ( Regurusu): Avatar Magic (化身魔法, Keshin Mahō): Trivia *Appearance wise, she is based on Suzaku Himejima from Highschool DxD and Aselica from King's Raid. Category:Ruri Clan Member